


Seeing Eye To Eye

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina don't see eye-to-eye on much. But perhaps some other kind of arrangement could be worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Eye To Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Super late entry for Swan Queen Week Day 6 & 7 - Arguments and Physical Intimacy. This is set in Season 1, and is therefore shameless hate-sex smut. Oh yeah.

If looks could kill then Emma Swan would be a smouldering mess on the floor at that precise moment.

Regina glared at her across the town council meeting table.

Emma was leaning back in her chair, a smug smirk on her face. Regina was fairly certain that Emma was being difficult just for the sake of it, and not because she actually cared about the town waste disposal facilities.

She'd always had a certain cocky demeanour about her, but she had become truly insufferable this past week.

Ever since they had spent the night together.

A night which, whilst enjoyable at the time, Regina was very much regretting right now.

The moment the meeting ended and the attendees had all filed out of her office Regina pulled her cell phone out of her bag.

She could not allow this to continue.

After typing and deleting several text messages, she finally decided that bluntness was the best course of action.

_Miss Swan is it really necessary for you to disagree with me on every possible subject?_

After a moment her phone vibrated, signalling Emma's response. 

_Well, we may not see eye-to-eye on much, but I'd be willing to let you see eye-to-vagina again…_

Regina stared at the message on her phone screen, her hand clenching painfully around the device.

She wanted to be angry. She _was_ angry. The sheer nerve of the woman to speak to her in that way, to assume that she had any say in whatever this was that was going on between them.

But at the same time Regina couldn't deny that their last encounter had been spectacular, and just thinking about it was causing her body to react. She couldn't let Emma order her around, she wouldn't concede that kind of power, but she also wasn't sure she could resist another tryst.

After deliberating for a long time she finally tapped out her reply.

_I have an opening in my schedule in 10 minutes. Don't be late._

The reply came almost instantly. 

_Wouldn't dream of it Madame Mayor. ;)_

Regina placed her cell phone gently on the desk and walked to the mirror to check her hair. 

She hated the fact that her stomach was doing flips in anticipation already. No one had ever made her feel like this before, and it excited and terrified her in equal measure.

After sending her assistant home for the rest of the afternoon Regina took her seat behind her desk once more and attempted to make herself look busy and unaffected by doing paperwork.

Emma arrived after seven minutes, not that she had been counting, and the insufferable smirk on her face made Regina want to hit her and kiss her at the same time.

"Miss Swan," she purred, standing slowly. 

She had spent years perfecting the art of seduction when she was Queen, and it felt surprisingly good to play that role again after so long.

"Madame Mayor," Emma greeted with a nod as she walked confidently across the office.

Without hesitation Emma walked right round the desk and only stopped when she was face to face with Regina, as if personal space was not a concept she was aware of.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither moving or saying anything.

They didn't kiss. That wasn't what this was.

The movement of Emma's hands drew Regina's eyes downwards.

She was unbuttoning her jeans.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look so surprised Madam Mayor, you knew exactly what you were asking me here for."

With that Emma pulled down her pants and underwear in one swift move. She'd clearly thought about this in advance since she was wearing sneakers, which she simultaneously kicked off, instead of her usual boots.

She stood, bare from the waist down, with absolutely no shame and all Regina could do was stare. 

She had been with women before of course, but it had almost always merely been about satisfying her own needs. She hadn't felt this kind of desire for a woman's body since Maleficent all those years ago, but Emma Swan was truly a sight to behold.

"Well?" Emma said as she leaned back against the desk and spread her legs slightly.

Regina considered walking away. Humiliating Emma would be truly delicious.

But even as she thought it she knew she wouldn't do it.

As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she wanted this. And the worst part was that Emma knew it too.

Regina sank slowly to her knees in front of Emma, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

She would have to think of a way to reclaim the upper hand later.

Turning her head slightly Regina placed a soft kiss on the inside of Emma's left thigh.

Emma moaned, and Regina turned her head to kiss the other thigh.

If she was going to do this, she was damn well going to make sure that this was exquisite torture for Emma.

She trailed her lips upwards, tongue darting out occasionally, pausing when she reached the apex of Emma's thighs.

The scent of her was intoxicating.

Regina placed an open mouthed kiss over Emma's sex, sliding her hands up her thighs to push them further apart.

She took her time, tongue delving in between Emma's slick folds, tasting every inch of her.

Emma grabbed the back of her head, urging her closer, but Regina paused and batted her hand away. She needed to maintain at least some semblance of control.

She continued the slow ministrations of her tongue until Emma was whimpering.

"Regina," she gasped.

"Yes dear?" She murmured, smirking against Emma's skin.

"I… I need…"

Regina waited, mouth hovering over Emma but not touching her. She wanted to hear Emma _beg_.

"Please…"

Regina flicked her tongue out one more time before responding.

"What do you want, _Em-ma_?"

"Oh god," Emma moaned, "fuck, fuck me, please, make me come, please Regina!"

Satisfied with that response, Regina returned her mouth to where Emma needed it most.

She sucked her clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it.

She would make sure that this was an encounter that Emma would not soon forget.

When Emma's hips were bucking against her mouth Regina slid her hand up and pressed two fingers inside her, pumping them in time with the flicks of her tongue. As Emma's cries of pleasure got louder she increased the speed of her movements until she could feel Emma's orgasm pulsing through her body. 

Regina chased every last shiver of pleasure from Emma's body with her tongue, revelling in the feeling. It was a unique sense of power, to be able to reduce someone to incoherence in that way.

Wiping her mouth with the pad of her thumb Regina stood gracefully.

Emma was practically laying on the desk, her eyes closed and chest heaving. It was a wonderful sight. Not that she would ever let Emma know as much.

"Now if you'll excuse me Sheriff, my next appointment will be here in 5 minutes. I assume you cans see yourself out," she said coldly, taking her seat which put her once again, as Emma so eloquently put it, at 'eye-to-vagina' level.

Emma pushed herself up with her trademark lack of grace, still breathing heavily.

"Uh, okay, yes. Thanks… for that. I'll, uh see you around, then."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma fumbling back into her jeans as she spoke, all the while attempting to back out towards the door.

The woman was a walking disaster. 

Her attraction to Emma really was inexplicable.

When she reached the door Emma glanced back over her shoulder and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it without uttering a word.

Regina found herself staring at the door for a minute after Emma had left.

She was confident that she had made an impression. Emma would be back for more.

All she had to do was wait.


End file.
